1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to donor substrates, methods of manufacturing donor substrates, and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices using donor substrates.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, organic light emitting display devices may include various organic layers such as an organic light emitting layer, a hole injection layer, an electron transfer layer, etc. Among processes for forming the organic layers of conventional organic light emitting display devices, an ink-jet printing process may use limited amount of materials for forming the organic layers except the light emitting layer, and an additional structure may be formed on a substrate for the ink-jet printing process. When using a deposition process for forming organic layers, it may be difficult to apply the deposition process to the organic light emitting display device having a relatively large area because the deposition process may use a micro-dimensioned metal mask.
Recently, a laser induced thermal imaging process has been developed for forming organic layers of the organic light emitting display device. In a conventional laser induced thermal imaging process, energy of a laser beam from a laser irradiation apparatus may be converted to a thermal energy, and an organic layer of a donor substrate may be partially transferred onto a display substrate of the organic light emitting display device by the thermal energy, thereby forming an organic layer pattern. In order to form the organic layer pattern by the laser induced thermal imaging process, the donor substrate including a transfer layer, the laser irradiation apparatus, and/or the display substrate may be used. For example, the donor substrate and the display substrate may be adhered to each other, and the laser induced thermal imaging process may be performed to form the organic layer pattern on the display substrate from the transfer layer. However, in a conventional laser induced thermal imaging process, when the donor substrate is removed from the display substrate after a transfer process of the transfer layer by using the thermal energy, the organic layer pattern on the display substrate may be damaged. For example, when the donor substrate is removed from the display substrate, the organic layer pattern on the display substrate may be partially or entirely torn off, so that a pixel failure of the organic light emitting display device may occur.